


The Dead can't testify

by Kaninchenfront



Series: Inspired by Songs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billy Talent - Freeform, M/M, Torture, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninchenfront/pseuds/Kaninchenfront
Summary: When people suspect Sam to be a witch his big brother, Dean, stepped in to save him.Even if he knows at what cost...





	The Dead can't testify

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got inspired by the song "The dead can't testify" by Billy Talent.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll leave it a one shot or continue the story. Just let me know what you think. I'm interested in your opinion =)
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing more fics inspired by songs.  
> You can make song suggestions if you like.  
> If I like the song there is a chance I'll make something out of it^^  
> (I did something like this with song inspired drawings in the past)

The wind blew cold through the small town Dean lived in. He could feel that something was off.  
It had been like this since the first dead body was discovered. It was horrible.  
Chopped off head, symbols carved into the flesh with a sharp knife, guts spilled all over the place. The body was placed in the centre of town while everyone was asleep.  
A few days later everything was cleaned up. Until the next morning...  
Weeks passed by and every few days another poor guy bit the dust and it was always the same – the head, the symbols, the guts...  
It didn't take long for the town to decide it must have been something not natural. A monster, a demon, a witch. And so the hunt started...

Dean opened the door of the house in which he, his brother Sam and their best friend, Castiel, lived in.  
It was like a punch in the face. Some guys were putting chains on Sammy.  
„What is going on here?!“, Dean yelled.  
„We have evidence that someone in this house is a witch.“  
„Put those chains off my brother asshole! He is no witch!“  
„How can you be sure? We have evidence! It MUST be someone in this house and we are pretty sure it must be your brother.“  
Panic rose in Deans heart. They couldn't take Sammy!  
But suddenly Dean knew what to do.  
„Because I'm the witch!“, he said with a cold voice.  
„Dean, no!“, yelled Sam. 

Now Dean was the one in chains. They put a blindfold over his eyes the moment Castiel stepped inside the house.  
“Dean, what is going on?”  
The panic in his best friends voice almost made him cry.  
“Take care of Sammy, Cas.”, was all he managed to say. Even if there was so much more he wanted to tell him.  
Things he always kept to himself because he never found the guts to tell him. And now it was too late.

He got thrown in prison cell in a dark basement. The walls were wet and cold. Someone ripped off the blindfold.  
“So you are the witch that killed all those innocent people?”  
Dean didn't answer fast enough and got punched in his face.  
“Yes, it was me.”, he decided to play this game. He couldn't win. May as well get through with it.  
He knew once they think you are a witch, once they got you there is no chance surviving. All you get is torture if you try to tell them you are just a human.  
Dean has seen it some times. He never thought it would happen to him.  
He was sorry for all the poor souls that lost their lives for nothing. Just because someone got scared, just because someone did something the others didn't understand.  
“Is it right that you worship the devil?”  
“I also fucked with him.”  
Another hard punch crashed into Deans face. Wrong answer, he got it.  
“Is it true that you refused to sing in the church?”  
“True.” He got punched again. It would continue like this for a few days. He knew.

Dean didn't sleep the last days. He got punched and kicked several times. They broke some of his fingers, tortured him with different instruments. He must look terrible by now.  
At least Sam wouldn't have to go through this. At least his family was safe. For now.  
Dean hoped they would move somewhere else. He knew they would still be here to bury him.  
Those fools. They should run before the stupid people in this town find the next body. Before they knew Dean wasn't the witch they were looking for.

The next day was the day Dean would die.  
They covered his eyes with a blindfold again. His body felt like he didn't belong to him anymore. Everything was a dull pain.  
He walked along the street barely noticing the rain dripping on his head.  
“Wait! I want to speak to my brother!”, he heard Sam's voice. They seemed to have a good day so Sam and Castiel were able to talk to him. One last time.  
Sam hugged him close. “Why did you do this?”  
“You know. I needed to protect my baby brother. And now you guys need to take good care of each other. I want you to leave the town as soon as possible.”  
He felt Sam nod against his shoulder. 

Meanwhile Castiel stepped closer and hugged Dean, too.  
“It will never be the same without you, Dean. Why didn't you tell them I'm the witch? You and Sam could have stayed together.”  
Dean felt his friend tremble. He longed to look into his blue eyes again. But all he could do was to say what he wanted to say for such a long time.  
“I love you, Cas. I always did. Make sure you two survive somehow.” It wasn't more than a broken whisper.  
Dean felt a pair of lips softly meeting his. “I love you, too.”

They got torn apart way too soon. The gallows pole was waiting.  
The blindfold was soaked wet from rain and tears. Dean didn't care anymore. He said what he wanted to say.  
All he could do now was hoping for a miracle. And he just didn't believe in those.  
The rope around his neck was an odd feeling. He heard someone say something about how he ended up here.  
Not the true part. Only that he is a witch and killed all those people and needed to be punished for this.  
And then it was time for the world to turn black...

…...

Castiel and Sam were able to get Deans body after the people left. There was nothing more to see for them.  
They cut the rope, removed the blindfold and took the lifeless body with them. Before they left town they would at least bury him properly.  
They would have to do it somewhere in the forest. People don't want to bury a witch on their holy ground.  
They found a small clearing. The ground was still wet from the rain. They laid Dean on the ground and started digging his grave nearby. 

After that they sat down next to the body.  
“I wish he wouldn't have done this”, Sam said through his tears.  
“I wish those people would have died instead of him”, answered Castiel bitterly.  
He put his hand on Deans cheek gently rubbing his thumb over it before collapsing over the dead body. “You should still be here!”, he cried.  
Sam rubbed his friends back with one hand while holding his brothers with the other.

Suddenly the whole clearing shone in an bright light and a wing shaped shadow appeared on Castiels back. A few moments later the light was gone and Sam felt a hand press his.  
“Dean?”, he whispered.  
“Am I dead?”, a muffled voice said.  
“Seems like you aren't anymore!”, Sam laughed in surprise. He didn't really understand how this happened but at least he got his brother back!  
“How the hell did that happen?”, Castiel gasped and sat up straight.  
“I don't care! At least we are together again”, Dean yelled, “And at least we can finally be together”, he added looking into Castiel's beautiful eyes...


End file.
